Reality
by Tomoe Rokuonji
Summary: Yang terlihat sempurna belum tentu begitu. Semua hanya berkomentar, sesukamu- sesuka kalian. That's reality.
**Reality**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main chara : Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yang terlihat sempurna belum tentu begitu**_

 _ **Semua hanya bisa berkomentar**_

 _ **sesuka mereka, sesukamu.**_

 _ **Itulah kenyataannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jarum jam dinding itu terus berdetak, tiada henti.

Awan-awan mulai berwarna jingga- oranye, matahari pun hendak bersembunyi dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi. Disudut ruangan- tepatnya di dekat sebuah ranjang, gadis berambut soft pink pendek itu terduduk disana. Mata emeraldnya tak letih memandangi wajah pemuda pirang yang masih tertutup rapat matanya. Tangan yang terbalut perban itu- belum lagi beberapa perban di wajah pemuda itu, semakin membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

Ya... seorang Sakura Haruno tengah larut dalam kegelisahannya sendiri.

Angin semilir perlahan memasuki ruangan lewat jendela yang terbuka. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk ke dalam kulit nya. Baru sadar kini langit telah gelap sepenuhnya. Ia berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendela tersebut. Menutup jendela dan menarik gorden putih agar udara dingin tidak memasuki ruangan.

"Aku pulang dulu... Naruto."

Setelah mengucap hal itu, ia pergi- tak lupa menutup pintu ruangan dengan hati-hati. Langkah kaki yang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu nampak begitu lesu, tak ada gairah. Namun bibir itu tetap tertarik keatas, menyapa perawat-perawat yang berada disana hanya dengan senyuman tipis. Tak terasa ia telah berada di luar rumah sakit, menengadah keatas- memandangi bintang-bintang yang berkelip di angkasa. Untuk hari ini, ia tak mau pulang ke rumah dahulu.

Melangkah dan terus melangkah, hingga membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana pertama kali, ia... Naruto serta Sasuke harus merebut sebuah lonceng kecil dari tangan guru mereka- Kakashi Hatake.

"Disini... kita terlahir- ah tidak... team 7 mulai terlahir. Bukankah begitu?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura mulai menyentuh salah satu dari tiga batang pohon yang tinggal setengah bagian itu. Ia mulai duduk pada tanah yang beralaskan rumput hijau, dengan punggung yang menyender ke salah satu batang pohon.

Dulu... ia disini.

Ia duduk disini dengan Naruto yang terikat disampingnya, serta Sasuke yang berada disebelah itu kini telah menjadi kenangan yang indah, begitu dirindukan dan menjadi menyakitkan ketika diingat kembali sekarang. Terlebih... saat menyadari kenyataan sekarang.

Sudah berapa tahun, entahlah... Sakura sangat merindukannya. Seseorang yang pernah ia cintai dan masih sekarang pun masih begitu. Sasuke Uchiha. Namun... bukanlah hal itu, yang paling diinginkannya adalah... teamnya bisa kembali bersama seperti dahulu- seperti saat mereka masihlah Genin. Menjalani misi bersama, susah bersama serta bertarung bersama, ia merindukan hal itu... hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Oleh karena itu, ia terus melatih kemampuannya dengan Sang Hokage kelima- Tsunade. Berusaha menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa menyatukan teamnya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Akan tetapi...

Lagi dan lagi, ia selalu merepotkan Naruto. Membawa Naruto dalam bahaya, hingga pemuda itu tak jarang terluka parah ketika mendapat misi mencari Sasuke yang kadang berujung mereka bertemu dengan anggota Akatsuki.

Seandainya saja... ia bisa menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat. Pasti ia bisa melindungi temannya, dan juga yang lainnya. Terkadang ia iri dengan Hinata yang bisa seoptimis Naruto ketika berlatih- terus berlatih, tak ada kata menyerah.

"Hah..."

Desahan napas keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Udara mulai terasa sangat dingin, terlebih ia hanya memakai kaos merah dengan bagian kedua sisi pundaknya berwarna kuning- serta rok mini ketat berwarna biru dongker.

Merasa sudah tak sanggup bertahan melawan hawa dingin tersebut, ia mulai berdiri segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sudah cukup untuk renungannya hari ini.

Malam itu terasa hampa baginya, meski disetiap sudut jalan yang ia lewati masih banyak beberapa toko yang buka serta gemerlap cahaya lampu yang mampu menghangatkan suasana.

Rasanya kosong- seolah ada bagian puzzle yang hilang dalam dirinya.

"Eh itu kan yang muridnya Hokage kita bukan sih?"

Meski masih terus berjalan, Sakura mampu mendengar jelas kedua orang wanita seumuran dengannya yang tengah berjalan tak jauh di depannya sedang membicarakan dirinya. Sesekali menengok ragu kearahnya, sementara Sakura berjalan dengan kepala menatap aspal di bawah- berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Iya, Sakura... Haruno. Kan?"

"Iya! Dia hebat ya, bisa jadi murid Hokage kita- bahkan dia ninja medis muda yang cukup hebat disini. Belum lagi... guru asli teamnya- Hatake Kakashi. Keren! Sudah cantik, hebat pula. Sempurna banget." Oceh salah satu dari kedua orang itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkah. Ia hanya menatap datar kedua wanita yang sempat membicarakan dirinya.

"Kau salah... aku tidak sesempurna itu. Aku hanyalah... seorang manusia biasa yang terkadang lelah dengan problema hidup ini hingga ingin rasanya menyerah. Itulah aku yang sesungguhnya." Ucapnya dengan senyum miris.

.

.

 _Terkadang apa yang kau lihat dari seseorang, belum tentu benar seperti itu._

 _Sesempurna apapun kau menganggap hidup orang itu..._

 _Kau tidak akan pernah tahu..._

 _Berapa kali hatinya telah tersayat oleh beban hidup..._

 _Sudah tak terhitung air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya..._

 _Entah berapa banyak kejadian menyakitkan yang membuatnya bisa berdiri tegak hari ini..._

 _Kau tak akan tahu..._

 _Karena kebanyakan orang tak mau memahami seseorang lebih dalam..._

 _Dan merasa diri kalian lebih susah dari mereka..._

 _Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, kan?_

.

.

END

.

 **Hallo, saya author baru disini- ini Fanfic pertama saya di Naruto ^^ Nama saya Tomoe desu! Yoroshiku nee!**

 **Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview!**


End file.
